The Present
by Ceres217
Summary: It sets a few hours before 6x16 Midnight Rendezvous … The family prepares for Wyatt’s birthday. This is a one- shot (without Chris - but with Wyatt).


**The Present**

**Disclaimer:** like always...and everybody here (I think): I don't own Charmed, or it's characters and so on...

**Summary: **This is a one- shot. It sets a few hours before 6x16 Midnight Rendezvous … The family prepares for Wyatt's birthday.

_I just got the idea, as I re-watched this episode… I was just a little bored… decide yourself… I promise, I will write on my other fanfics as soon as possible.

* * *

_

It was Wyatt's first birthday. His Mommy has washed him before... it was quit funny. And now she dressed him for this day and she said friends were coming... but she ordered that he wasn't allowed to do magic.

Wyatt actually didn't really understood everything what his Mommy was talking about. But he knew that not doing magic, meant: not doing the from one place to the other game (his Mommy and the aunts – what ever that means - called it orbing) , not moving anything without his hands and not protect himself.

„Mommy is very proud of you, you know that! So be kind to the other kids ok!" Piper said. Wyatt just nodded. Because he knew that she expected it... by now he actually could always say what she expected... he could feel it a little bit too.

„Where is my cute little nephew, who has birthday today?" Phoebe came in and took him on his arm.

Wyatt always loved it. His aunt Phoebe was always so happy and funny. It made him giggle. „Yes, you are soooo cuuuuttteeee ... we are now going downstairs to see what your Auntie Paige and your Auntie Phoebe have prepared for you, ok?" She said with her baby voice. Wyatt wondered if she was ill, because she always did this baby voice stuff – it was kind of strange... but it was funny.

„Hey... you are kidnapping my boy!" Piper said behind her.

„He is just too cute for you!" Phoebe said and went downstairs with Wyatt. „Hey! Maybe you and Leo should give me another cute nephew and let me adopt him... as it seems that i won't get a baby boy any time soon!" Phoebe added as inconspicuous as possible. Piper gave her a strange look

„Very funny!... I doubt it!" Piper said. She followed Phoebe and went to the kitchen.

She was just on her way to prepare the table, as Leo orbed in...

„Hey!" Leo said. „Hey! Glad you made it!" Piper said and went from the kitchen to the dining room.

„Yes... i would never miss Wyatt's birthday. So where is my birthday child?" Leo asked.

„I am back! And I have some news!" Paige yelled through the Manor.

Leo, Piper and Phoebe with Wyatt on her arm came to the front door.

There all stood shocked.

„Oh my god... what have you done with your hair?" Phoebe cried.

„I thought it would be time for a new change... as it is Wyatt's birthday and for that i extra brought CHAMPAIGN!" Paige said happily.

Phoebe smiled to herself... she absolutely understood Paige's attempt...

But Leo and Piper just looked at her as if she was going crazy.

„Paige! Do you brought the cookies?" Piper asked. Totally ignoring her last comment.

„Yes the cookies... and the milk... aaaaand everything that stood on the list." Paige said.

„Great!" Piper said and smiled happily as Wyatt was reaching for his father.

_Daddy!_ Wyatt thought. It was so long ago since he had seen the last time. He loved his father... he just got the warm feeling when he was around. Wyatt reached out for him and Leo immediately took him on his arms. „Dada!" Wyatt couldn't form the words right... but he didn't care.

„Hey, my big boy! Happy Birthday... yes i missed you too. But Mommy told me you orbed out of the shopping center, yesterday..." Leo said. Wyatt sensed that his father was going the wrong direction, so he started to giggle and he tried to touch Leos face. Leo laughed. „... and i am so proud of you!"

„Wow, that's the right way to teach your son how to use magic!" Paige said with a smile.

They all went in different directions. Piper was back in the kitchen, Leo went with Wyatt in the living room and Phoebe and Paige kept on decorating the house.

„He is such a good father!" Phoebe said with a smile. „Yes and if we don't come to a plan soon, he won't get the chance to be a good father to Chris too!" Paige said.

„Did you buy the strawberries?" Phoebe asked. „Of course... who do you think i am!" Paige said. „By the way...I like your new... or better old hair color. You look great!" Phoebe said. „Thanks!" Paige said back.

* * *

„Yes and this is coming up there... right!" Leo said to Wyatt. Wyatt pointed at one of the play blocks and the block orbed up at the block tower. „Yes... exactly." Leo smirked, all this was just perfect. Wyatt was there and was going to celebrate his first birthday... and he made up with Piper. 

After about an hour the first guests came. „Look Wyatt who came... it's Baby Glenise. And she brought you a little present." Piper said smiling to Wyatt.  
„Happy Birthday Wyatt!" The mother of Glenise said. She smiled at him... he actually couldn't really remember her. But he smiled back. Then she placed Glenise next to him in the play-pen.

* * *

„Oh he is so sweet!" Paige said. „Yes ... and his brother will be too!" Phoebe said to her. They both were standing in the kitchen! 

„Phoebe were are the pancakes?" Piper came in, with an empty plate. „The people love them!"  
The party had already started. There were about ten parents with their childs... having fun.

„I am coming!" Phoebe said. And together they all left the room.

Wyatt was sitting in his play-pen. Ten other babies around him... They giggled and they stole the toys of each other. Wyatt had 'fun'. But it was ,more fun to feel the many feelings of the people around him... And he was searching for his father... he hadn't seen him for a few minutes.

Then Leo came over to Wyatt and took him out of the play-pen.

"Here comes the big boy!" He said and took him over to a table. Other parents took their children too.

The parents sang "Happy Birthday!" and Wyatt became a crown on his head. He felt happy… he was with his Daddy, Mommy and Aunt Paige – who looked quiet different - and Aunt Phoebe. And of course there was this big thing on the table… it was delicious, Aunt Paige had allowed him to taste a little bit… it was sweet. The TORTE!

Wyatt also sensed the feelings of the people…they were all happy – also the other babies. But there was something dark in this room. But he couldn't really figure out what it was… and it was really weak. And his Mommy hadn't allowed him to use magic, so he wouldn't search for the reason.

"Let's see what all the people brought for you birthday, ok?" Piper asked her Baby boy after they had all eaten.

"Yes…. Presents!" Phoebe said. Phoebe sometimes really behaved childishly.

* * *

The whole floor was full with unpacked presents. Some games, cuddly toys, clothes and books. 

One present was left.

"Whose present is it!" Piper asked surprised and looked around, anybody said "I!". She looked at her sisters but they only to hunched their shoulders.

"Ok lets see!" Piper said and opened the small present. There was a teddy bear in it and a card.

Without thinking, Piper gave the teddy in Wyatt's hands and then she read the card.

"Oh… it is from Gideon!" Piper said surprised. She looked at Leo but he didn't know more…

"How kind!" Phoebe said.

"He is Leo's boss!" Paige explained to the other parents.

Just in that second Wyatt felt the dark power again… he was surprised - shocked… he let go of the teddy bear and orbed away – forgetting Mommies talk the early morning. He wanted to orb over to his Daddy.

"So that were all yo…Wyatt!" Piper said shocked, immediately rising her hands and freezing the guests.

But just as he was reappearing in Leo's arms, the whole scene froze – including the sisters and Leo … and Wyatt reappeared next to Leo. Wyatt looked around, confused. He pulled at Daddies trouser, but he didn't move an inch.

"Don't worry Wyatt.. everything is going to be ok!" A voice said.

Wyatt looked around, it was this Gideon. He picked up the teddy, which Wyatt had dropped.

"Didn't you like my present?" Gideon asked with an played- surprising voice.

Gideon stepped closer… and Wyatt regressed.

Gideon made a move with his hand, but Wyatt immediately rose up his shield, so anything harmed him.

"You are really a clever boy!... But not clever enough!" Gideon said. His hand moved above the teddy and it changed into a athamate.

"I am sorry, but it is for the greater good!" Gideon said and attacked … but he was thrown back through the whole room.

"Damn it!" Gideon swore

"You don't give me another choice…. Now your father has to suffer for your existence." and he orbed out…. He had a new plan.

* * *

The freezing disappeared…Wyatt still stood next to Leo. 

Leo looked down to him. "Hey… why did you do that? And why do you rise your shield?" He asked concerned and took Wyatt into his arms…he and the sisters looked around, but they couldn't find a hint of evil.

Wyatt was crying, but his father comforted him. "It's ok. I am here… look there is anybody… we will protect you."

Wyatt calmed down and clung on his father… he couldn't show his family what happened… and it frustrated him.

"I think he was just exited…right!" Paige said.

"Yes probably." Piper said. "Don't scare me again, do you understand me!" She added to her son and kissed his forehead…

"Wyatt were did you put Gideon's present?" Piper suddenly noticed.

"He won't be so pleased to learn that you lost it!" Paige smirked.

Wyatt only watched his family… tensed

Piper unfroze the whole scene.

The rest of the party went on normally.

… _Daddy….

* * *

_

_I have to say the story didn't went out that good as I wanted…. Maybe I should concentrate more on my other stories…. But please **review** nevertheless._


End file.
